The present application is directed to electronic fabrication and more particularly fabrication of hybrid electronic platforms, which are comprised of different types of components such as integrated circuits and discrete components located on a common substrate. Hybrid electronic platforms employ cost-effective, large-area manufacturing techniques while keeping the same complex functionality and processing capability as silicon-based systems. Due to temperature and mechanical reasons, traditional silicon integration methods, such as solder bonding and wire bonding may not be suitable for hybrid platforms which may include flexible printed electronics. Various packaging techniques have been developed for chip integration on flexible substrates. For example, anisotropic conductive film (ACF) can be applied to bond and connect a chip to a circuit on a plastic substrate. However, a downside of this method is the limitation of the minimal size of the contact pads on the chip which can be bond with the adhesive.
It is considered useful to provide techniques which overcome the noted limitations and others.